So Much For Sakura's Happy Ending
by Inuyashagirl7692
Summary: Spoilers in summary At the end the the 2nd CSS movie, Sakura professed her love to Shaoran, and then leapt into his arms. A happy ending, right? Wrong! What if Sakura never made it to Shaoran? What if she fell? What if she died? DISCONTINUED
1. Happy Ending

'' thoughts, "" speaking

Sakura watches the Sealed Card cry, as the cards form a path for her to walk towards the girl. Sakura comforts the Sealed Card, and says that her friends want her to come with them. The card agrees and Sakura prepares to seal it. "Return to the guise you were meant to be in. CLOW CARD!" The Sealed Card returns to its true form, and Sakura thinks, 'I guess I wasn't able to tell him how I feel after all…' "Card created by Clow… abandon your old form and reincarnate. Under the name…", Sakura's hesitates, and than finishes with more force, "of your new master, Sakura!" The Sealed Card loses it's form and shoots behind Sakura. She quickly turns around to see Shaoran engulfed in a black sphere. "Shaoran!" Sakura races down the path the cards created for her, and on to the side of the erased steps that are across from Shaoran's.

He faces Sakura and says, "I'm glad I made it in time. It looks like I had more power left than you. Of coarse it's because you used so many cards in one day…" Sakura quietly says his name. "Even if this feeling disappears, I'm sure… That once again, Sakura, I'll…" Shaoran stops speaking. The black sphere is starting to take away his most precious feeling.

Sakura screams, "Shaoran!", as tears fall from her eyes. A card lifts itself from Sakura's costume, and the clock tower is filled with light that pours out of the windows.

Once the light dims, Sakura is still crying, and Shaoran is standing still, when a small, sweet voice comforts Sakura, "Don't cry. It's all right." Sakura's eyes open, and a glowing card slowly falls into her hands.

She looks at the image on the card, and says, "Huh? She's…" The image was of the Sealed Card, holding a red heart with wings. Sakura notices Shaoran over the top of the card, starting to move, and gazes sadly at him. Her lip tremble, "Shaoran…It's all right even if you think nothing of me, Shaoran. I'm in love with you, Shaoran. You're my number one, Shaoran." He just looks at her with a blank expression on his face, Sakura trembles, and starts to cry again.

"Me, too." Sakura opens her eyes, and Shaoran grins at her, "Sakura." Sakura smiles through her tears, as the sun rises.

Everyone is beginning to return: Tomoyo and Meilin, Sonomi and Sakura's dad, Touya, Yukito and Kero.

Sakura takes a few steps back on the stairs for a running start, and says, "Here goes!"

Shaoran knows what shes about and objects, "Hey, don't do that! If you wait, it'll all go back!" Shaoran's blushing .

Sakura starts running, and almost laughs, "No!" She's blushing too, as she leaps off the staircase with her arms wide open. Shaoran has his arms outstretched at the edge so he can catch her. At the height of her jump, Sakura cried, "I love you!" Shaoran went to embrace her in his arms when she fell towards him, but she was too far away. He felt like his world was starting to come crashing down around him, when he saw a look of terror replace the pure joy that was on her face, as she began to plummet into the abyss below. 


	2. The Fall

Shaoran thrusted his sword in to the staircase, and managed to grasp Sakura's hand. Now both Shaoran and Sakura were hanging off the edge. Shaoran smiled at Sakura, and said, "Don't worry, Sakura, I'm going to pull you up, and then we'll go meet up with Tomoyo, and the others. Sakura cried out as the sword began to lose its grip on the staircase.

'Shaoran's sword can't hold the both of us, but without my cards, what should I do? What should I-' Sakura watched Shaoran, as he winced from the pain of holding her, and the sword gave way a little more. 'There's no way I'm going to let Shaoran die here. Never!' She closed her eyes, as her tears began to fall. 'Good-bye, everyone…' Sakura opened her eyes, and gave Shaoran a sad smile, "Shaoran, I'm sorry I didn't reply to you sooner, but I really do love you. Take care of everyone, okay?" Shaoran looked confused, he glanced at the sword as it fell even lower, and small rocks came loose.

"Sakura, I don't understand…" Sakura was still smiling at him, but her tears fell faster.

Then she loosened her grip on his hand, "Good-bye, Shaoran.." Shaoran's eyes widened with shock, as he watched Sakura's frail form, disappear into the darkness. Memories of her flashed before his eyes, when he met Sakura for the first time,when Sakura hugged him, when he called out Sakura's name for the first time, when he told Sakura he loved her, when he finally gave Sakura the bear he made, and just now, Sakura saying good-bye, as she let go of his hand, and fell…

"SAKURA!" Shaoran pulled himself onto the ledge with his sword. He whipped out a dark yellow seal, placed it on his sword, and shouted, "God of Wind!" Wind whirled around him like a small tornado, and he used it to help him descend to the ground, as if hoping that if he made it down fast enough, he would still be able to save her. All around him, things that had been erased were returning. The staircase was whole, the pendulum appeared as though it had never been broken, and the walls no longer had any holes in them, but they also blocked out the sun, so when Shaoran finally made it to the bottom of the clocktower, there was barely enough light to see with. He searched for any signs of Sakura on the floor, and saw a small figure lying underneath the pendulum. 'Please, let Sakura be alright..' He ran to it, and saw that it was Sakura. Her eyes were closed, and her hair was spread around her head like a halo. All of the Sakura cards were lying around her, as if trying to comfort her. Shaoran knelt beside Sakura, "Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes fluttered, then she said, "Shaoran…" His heart leapt.

"Come on, Sakura, let's go tell everyone we're okay." Shaoran started to get up, but stopped when he saw Sakura wasn't moving. "What's wrong, Sakura?"

Sakura replied, weakly, "I can't move."

Shaoran froze, then he said, "If you can't move, then I'll just have to carry you"

Sakura looked at him, pleadingly, "Please…don't." It was beginning to become hard for her to speak. Shaoran fell to his knees, and held her hand.

"Please, Sakura, I want to help you."

Sakura smiled at him, and said, "You are, Shaoran, just by staying by my side." Shaoran gently squeezed Sakura's hand.

"I'm not going to leave you, Sakura!" Sakura smiled once more, then she said softly,

"Thank you, Shaoran…," and with that peaceful smile frozen on her lips, the life left Sakura's eyes, and her hand fell to the floor.

"Sakura?" Shaoran cradled Sakura's head in his arms, and wiped away the tears from her face. "Sakura…" Then he threw back his head, and cried, "SAKURA!!!"


	3. The Return of the Card Captor

Outside the clock tower, Keroberos, Yue, Touya, Tomoyo, and Meilin were flying over the amusement park, searching for Shaoran, and Sakura. Touya and Tomoyo were riding on Kero, and Meilin was being held by Yue. "Yue, can you see any signs of them?," Kero asked.

"Not yet.," Yue replied.

"Are you sure you can't fly any faster?," Touya asked irritablely.

A vein throbbed on Kero's head as he turned his head, and said, "Listen, you little punk, if you think you can fly any faster, be my guest! I'd love to see you try."

A vein popped up on Touya's head, and he retorted,"Little punk? You've got a big mouth for an over-sized stuffed animal!" An anime sweatdrop appears on the side of Tomoyo's head, as sparks fly between Kero and Touya.

Yue ignored them, he was buried deep within his own thoughts, 'Why do I have this feeling I dread in my heart? Is it some sort of premonition?'

He was forced to abandon his thoughts, when Meilin pointed to the ground, and shouted,"I see them! They're by the clock tower! Yue immediately turned his head in that direction, and saw Shaoran walking out of the tower with Sakura in his arms.

'Something's wrong..' "Keroberos, we have to hurry!"

Kero growled,"You don't have to tell me that!", and then shot off in the direction of the clock tower, with Yue right behind him.

'I'm sure Sakura's alright. When I see her, she'll have a smile on her face, just like always..," Tomoyo thought, but for some reason, even she felt uneasy.

When Yue and Kero landed in front of Shaoran, he didn't even acknowledge them. Yue placed Meilin on the ground, and Touya and Tomoyo dismounted. "Sakura!" Touya took one look at her, and immediately ran to her side. Meilin and Tomoyo went rigid when they saw the paleness of Sakura's skin. Kero gently tried to nudge Sakura awake.

Touya reached out and slowly caressed Sakura's cheek, "She's so cold.."

Keroberos faced Yue and asked,"Yue, is this the side effest of having your most precious feeling taken?"

Yue glanced guiltily at Touya,'I broke my promise, Touya. I'm so sorry..' "No, Keroberos, I think she might have-"

"She's dead." These were the first words Shaoran had spoken since they had found them, yet there was no emotion in his voice. Yue averted his face, Kero unleased a mournful roar, Touya was shaking with grief, his hands clenthed. Tears rolled down Meilin's cheeks, and she covered her mouth with her hands, as if trying to stifle the scream that was building up inside her. And Tomoyo soundlessly sank to the ground, her eyes empty. It was as if when Sakura died, something died in all of them too.

'I'm sorry, Sakura. I couldn't protect you, I've failed you as a big brother...' Touya stared a Sakura's palid face, as if trying to burn it into his memory. "How did this happen?" Shaoran raised his head. The weight of his suffering was evident on his face, and his eyes were as dead as Tomoyo's. Meilin whispered Shaoran's name. Yue and Kero were staring at him intently, but there was a question in the back of both of their minds, 'Why? If Sakura was truly gone, why could they still access their true forms?'

"After she sealed the last Clow card, Sakura told me she like me. Then she fell... I tried to save her, but my sword couldn't hold both of us, so she... she.. let go. I found her beneath the pendulam. She asked me to stay with her, than she thanked me, and then... and then.."

" And then she died.," Touya finished for him. Shaoran nodded.

"Sakura..." Suddenly, Meilin thought of Tomoyo, she turned her head to see how she was doing, and noticed her sitting lifelessly on the ground. "Miss Daidoji!" She ran to her and gripped her shoulders. "Miss Daidoji, what's wrong? Miss Daidoji!" Meilin shook her, but Tomoyo's head just lolled back and forth.All that was left of her was an empty shell. Meilin embraced Tomoyo, hoping it would bring some of her light back. At first, Tomoyo just tried to push her away, Meilin just held her closer. "Miss Daidoji, Sakura wouldn't have wanted this! She wouldn't have wanted any of this!" After she heard that, Tomoyo started sobbing Sakura's name into Meilin's shoulder, and Meilin cried with her. Shaoran placed Sakura and her cardcaptor's staff into Touya's arms, and then walked towards Yue. he reached into his pocket, and dropped a deck of pink cards into Yue's hands.

"The Sakura cards?"

"You keep them, I'm going home. There's no reason for me to stay here anymore."

Meilin appeared almost disbelieving for a second, then she shouted, "Shaoran! Don't you dare make the mistake of thinking that you are the only one who is suffering, everyone is! As long as Sakura is dead, I don't think any of us will truly heal, but that doesn't mean we should just give up, and stop trying!" At these words, one of the cards seemed to be reacting. Yue tensed, as a brilliant light shot out of one of the cards, and gradually took form.

Everyone simultaneously shouted,"Sakura?!", but the small girl shook her head regretfully.

"I see, so you're Mirror", acknowledged Yue, his disappointment was slightly evident in his voice. Mirror Sakura nodded, then she smiled at Meilin. "That girl over there proved that you guys were ready to see what we have to show you." Meilin looked slightly embarassed. "Before I show you, I should probably tell you a few things. The most important thing I have to tell you is this... Sakura is not dead."

"Whaaat?!,"Kero yelled in astonishment.

This revelation was a surprise to everyone, but it was Shaoran who voiced the words that were on everyone's mind. "How can Sakura be alive, when her body is lying in Touya's arms? I saw her die with my very own eyes!"

Mirror Sakura stared at Shaoran for a moment, then she said,"What you saw was her soul being sealed inside a Sakura card. Sakura's our precious friend, and there's no way we could just let her die!," Mirror Sakura said passionately. "We combined our power with Sakura's and created a Sakura card, then we sealed her soul in side of it. Shaoran approached her, and looked at her beseechingly.

"Please, can we see her? Can we... see Sakura?" A small smile spread across her face, and she slowly nodded her head.

"Yes.." Mirror Sakura reached for the topmost card in Yue's hands, and held it out to Shaoran. "Would you like to summon her, Shaoran?" He blushed, and nodded his head. Mirror Sakura retrieved the cardcaptor's staff from Touya, and gave it to Shaoran. Restless energy seemed to crackle in the tense atomosphere. They all scarcely breathed, for that fear that the slightest disturbance could ruin any chances of seeing Sakura again. The energy swirled around Shaoran, as he threw the Sakura card into the air, and struck it with the cardcaptor's staff.

"Sakura!" He gazed at the card, as beams of white light began to shoot from it. It got to the point that the card was shining so brightly that Shaoran and the others had to sheild their eyes. Once the light had dimmed enough, they uncovered their eyes, and hovering in front of them was Sakura. She was dressed in a flowing dark blue kimono, with small, white stars printed on it. The kimono sparkled like starlight, and she had beautiful white wings extending from her back.

Disbelief was written all over Tomoyo's face,"Sakura?" Hearing her name, Sakura slowly began to open her eyes, and she descended to the ground. White and sapphire flames swirled in her eyes, before returning to their normal state. A sort of warmth seemed to seep from Sakura's body, and it melted the ice that was begining to freeze their hearts.

"Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo, Meilin, and Shaoran rushed to Sakuya and embraced her, and of coarse, Touya looked like he wanted to murder Shaoran. Tears of happiness streamed down their faces. Meanwhile, Mirror Sakura and Yue were watching these proceedings with broad grins on their faces. What was Kero doing? He had launched himself onto the group hug, and was licking Sakura's face, happily. Eventually, he detached himself from the group, and asked Mirror Sakura, curiously,"Why did you give Sakura wings, Mirror?"

Mirror Sakura jumped, like she'd been startled her, and then answered, scratching her cheek nervously,"Aha ha ha, what wings?"

Kero fell over, and then shouted, "The wings that are sticking out of her back!"

"Oh, those wings," she said, her face slightly flushed, and then continued quietly,"I thought they were cute.."

"Wings are not cute..," Yue said crossly. Sweatdrops appeared on Mirror Sakura's and Kero's foreheads, as Yue turned his back on them in a huff.

Sakura looked at them, surprised,"I have wings?" Sakura curved her head, so she could catch a glimpse of her back.

"W-wait, Sakura!", Kero yelled, with his paw in the air, trying to stop her, but Sakura had already caught sight of her magnificent wings. A deep blush crept up her face, and her hair stood on end.

"Hooeee!"

Stars gleamed in Tomoyo's eyes, and she said, "Sakura, you look so cute! Now that you have wings, I'm going to make all new costumes for you when I get home. Oh, if I only had my camcorder I could capture this precious moment of Sakura's cuteness..."

"Tomoyo...", Sakura protested weakly, with her hands trying to cover her face.

Mirror Sakura grinned, as she observed Tomoyo fawning over the embarassed Sakura, and Meilin and Shaoran watching her, dumbfounded by her sudden burst of energy. She giggled. A gentle hand ruffled her hair, and she almost leapt out of her skin. She turned her head to see Touya's face only a couple inches from her's, and her face reddened. "Thank you, for always being there for Sakura, even when I can't be. If it hadn't been for you, and the other cards, my sister wouldn't be here right now. I'm indebted to you..." Mirror Sakura was speechless. Touya smiled at her,then looked pointedly at the cardcaptor's staff in her hands, "Do you think you could give that staff back to Sakura? She's can be a total klutz without it." Mirror Sakura nodded, Shaoran had passed her the staff before he had hugged Sakura, then noticed Touya was no longer holding Sakura's body.

"Where's Sakura's body?" Touya's expression darkened, and she regretted her words instantly.

" I hid her body in the clock tower. Even though she isn't truely dead, I know that if she saw this body, it would upset her, and that's the last thing I'd ever want to do..."

'Teasing doesn't count, though.,' Touya thought, and laughed quietly to himself. "When everyone leaves, I'll think of an excuse to stay a little longer, and then I'll hide her body someplace where no one can find it." All the sudden, Touya stood up, his playful grin was back. Mirror Sakura spun around, so she could see what he was looking at. Sakura was walking towards them, but her eyes were fixed on Mirror Sakura. She had a curious expression on her face.

'Oh, she must want to retrieve her staff!' Mirror Sakura outstretched the hand that held her stall, and Sakura beamed at her. Suddenly, Sakura broke into a full sprint towards Mirror Sakura, with no signs of slowing down. "W-wait, Sakura!" Sakura tackled Mirror Sakura, and they fell to the ground. They would have fallen on Touya, had he not quickly sidestepped them. Sakura giggled as she helped the redfaced Mirror Sakura.

"I see, so even with wings you're still a monster.,"teased Touya.

Sakura glared at him, then turned her attention back to Mirror Sakura,"Thank you, Mirror, you, and the other cards saved my life!" Sakura embraced her, causing her face to turn a deeper shade of red, then she raised an eyebrow at Meilin, Tomoyo, and Shaoran, ina kind of,"Alright, who told?," expression. Tomoyo and Meilin pointed to Shaoran.

Shaoran looked from Tomoyo to Meilin, then said,"Hey!" Sakura pulled away from Mirror Sakura when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She spun around, and saw Yue holding out her cards with a discrete smile on his face.

"I believe these belong to you, Sakura." Yue placed them in her hands, and Mirror Sakura handed her her staff.

"Thank you, Yue! Thank you, Mirror!" Sakura shrank her staff and hung it around her neck.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go." Mirror Sakura transformed into a beautiful young girl, with long green hair, a light green kimono, and a purple triad on her forehead. She held a small, round mirror in her arms. There was also a green ribbon in her hair, that Touya had given her.

Sakura's looked crestfallen, "Do you have too? You could eat dinner with us at my house. My father is a wonderful cook, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Mirror chuckled,"I don't think your dad would be able to handle your wings, let alone one of your Sakura cards, and besides, I don 't want to use up too much of your magic."

Sakura's head lowered, "Yeah, I guess your right..." Mirror looked distressed.

"Hey, cheer up. Even if you can't see me, I'll always be right beside you."

Sakura perked up, and waved good-bye, cheerfully,"Okay, see you later, Mirror."

"Mirror waved back, "See you later, Sakura," and with that, Mirror became a beam of light, and returned to her card.

After Sakura finished putting her cards into her case, she said,"Everyone, let's go home."

Meilin's stomach growled," Well, I was starting to get hungry.."

"And I need to get start on all of Sakura's new costumes," Tomoyo added, and Shaoran remained silent. It seemed like he didn't want to leave Sakura alone.

Sakura stroked Shaoran's right cheek,"Don't worry, Shaoran, Kero will be with me." A jerk almost made Sakura lose her balance. She looked up to see Touya glowering at Shaoran. "Onii-chan!"

"Stop standing around like a moron, and let's go home already. Dad's probably worried about us, and I'm getting kinda hungry..." Sakura pouted with her arms crossed tightly, as Touya dragged her away from Shaoran, though he was careful no to damage her wings. Kero padded towards Shaoran. With a dazed expression on his face, Shaoran wasn't sure whether to go after Touya, or go home with Meilin.

"Like she said, don't worry kid. Someone with my level of greatness would never allow any harm to come to her,"Kero bragged.

Shaoran came to with a jolt,"Keroberos! You're part of the reason of why I'm so worried. The enemy could give you a cake, and you'd be so busy stuffing your face, you wouldn't even notice if they'd taken her!" A low growl left Kero's lips, but it was met by a look of defiance from Shaoran.

Kero smiled,"Heh, don't underestimate me, kid. I'll take care of Sakura, and you take care of the brat for me, alright? Come on, Tomoyo! Time to go!" Kero ran to catch up with Touya, and Tomoyo hurried after him.

"Bye, Miss Daidoji!" Shaoran spun around to see Meilin waving good-bye to Tomoyo beside him. Tomoyo waved back, and then ran out of sight. Meilin and Shaoran felt someone place their hands on their shoulders. They looked up, and saw Yue observing them with interest.

"I think it's time we all went home as well." Meilin and Shaoran nodded. They knew he was right. They cast one last lingering glance in the direction of their friends, and then Yue swept them up into his arms, and then they were soaring towards their home.


	4. Outline

**Outline**

**Sakura comes down with a fever that prevents her from going to school. Despite the efforts of both Touya and her father, the fever doesn't go down. In a dream, Clow tells her that she needs to return to her guard state in order to preserve energy. Instead of doing that, Sakura senses that something is wrong with Tomoe, escapes out the window, and visits her friends, only to find that she's been possessed into attacking Sakura.**

**When the cards saved Sakura's life, another card was made. This card was a Dark Sakura with black wings and the ability to control others through Pride, Greed, Wrath, Lust, Envy, Sloth, and Gluttony. The name of the card was Sin.**

**Sin forces Touya, Shaoran, and Yue to hurt Sakura after Tomoe is knocked out. Touya tries to fight it, but he ends up breaking Sakura's leg, and Shaoran knocks himself out rather than hurt her any further.**

**Basically, Sakura talks to Sin, tells her to value her own worth, since Sin was feeling as though she was no more than Sakura's shadow. Once convinced, Sin, moved by Sakura's compassion, sacrifices her life to save Sakura's.**

**The End**


End file.
